El regalo de Twilight
by Kolbjorn
Summary: Twilight se encuentra trabajando en la vispera de heart's warming eve cuando Ponyville recibe una mala noticia, así que la nueva princesa de Equestria decide tomar en asunto en sus pezuñas


**El regalo de Twilight.**

Una fría tarde se cernía sobre Ponyville, a solo un par de días antes de la gran fiesta para celebrar Heart's Warming Eve. Twilight trabajaba en su escritorio, llevaba horas investigando la historia del castillo de Everfree y comenzaba sentirse un poco acalambrada.

Se levantó y extendió sus alas tratando de hacer circular la sangre por ellas, nadie la había dicho que se ponían realmente frías en invierno y ahora tenía que usas suéteres y bufandas más gruesas que cuando era solo una unicornio.

La princesas de la magia se asomó por una ventana, ciertamente el ambiente era muy frio pero a diferencia de otros años las calles estaban limpias y en cielo solo se podía ver un sol débil y lejano.

Twilight miró de regreso a su escritorio, aunque le fascinaba el trabajo, en especial el investigar sobre historia o hechizos antiguos, no había hecho muchos progresos y comenzaba a sentirse frustrada.

La voz de su asistente numero uno la distrajo un poco.

-Twilight, terminé de limpiar todo lo que me pediste.

La alicornio purpura salió de su estudio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-Muy bien Spike, tienes la tarde libre, como te lo prometí.

Alcanzó a tener un breve vistazo del dragón, que salió a toda velocidad llevando tras de sí el pequeño carro que utilizaba durante sus búsquedas de gemas y en el cual llevaba un enorme saco.

Spike dejó la puerta de la biblioteca abierta y Twilight se asomó por esta, preguntándose si una tarde con alguna de sus amigas ayudaría a su mente a despejarse. Sonrió y asintió, dispuesta a…

-¡Reunión urgente en la plaza del pueblo!

Bueno, eso había tomado la decisión por ella, Twilight miró como un pegaso verde se alejaba repitiendo el mensaje y por un par de segundos mientras cerraba la puerta de su hogar tras de sí se preguntó por qué no era la mensajera habitual quien llamaba a la reunión.

Rápidamente llegó a la plaza del pueblo donde ya había una buena cantidad de ponies reunidos, incluyendo tres de sus amigas. Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy la saludaron al verla llegar.

-¿Dónde están Pinkie y Rarity?

Rainbow Dash movió su cabeza en dirección a la calle principal.

-Hay muchos pedidos en Sugar Cube Corner, pasteles y postres para la cena de Heart's Warming.

Fluttershy se unió a la conversación.

-Rarity también tiene mucho trabajo, ponies que quieren regalar un vestido a sus yeguas, ¿no es romántico?

Applejack se encogió de hombros.

-Es una lástima que alguien esté trabajando tan duro en estas fechas.

El resto de las ponies presentes la miraron incrédulas, Rainbow la señaló acusadoramente.

-Viniendo de ti eso suena… suena… ¿Twilight?

-¿Irónico?, ¿hipócrita?

-No, me refiero a que suena mal porque es justamente lo que ella hace. Creí que eras buena con las palabras, Twilight.

Twilight se llevó una pezuña a la cara y gruño, Applejack se encogió de nuevo de hombros.

-Se que normalmente yo soy la clase de pony que pone primero el trabajo y luego la diversión, pero realmente me gustan estas fiestas. Desearía poder convencer a Mac de que se tomara un descanso también, pero ya saben cómo es mi hermano. Ese pony no hace nada más que trabajar todo el día.

Fluttershy asintió.

-Si… lo… lo he visto siempre que voy a la granja…

La imagen del hermano mayor de Applejack se formó en la mente de la pegaso, podía verlo perfectamente. El enorme corcel arrastrando un pesado arado bajo el calor del sol que provocaba…

-… Enormes gotas de sudor recorriendo esos firmes y torneados músculos rojos…

-Por la barba de mi tío Lemmus, ¿estás fantaseando con mi hermano, Shy?

La expresión soñadora en el rostro de Fluttershy cambió rápidamente a una de absoluto terror.

-Yo… no…. ¡eeep!

Fluttershy escapó volando a toda velocidad, dejando tras de sí una pequeña nube de polvo y al resto de sus amigas totalmente confundidas, excepto Rainbow Dash, que reía a carcajadas. Las amigas centraron su atención en la alcaldesa, que se aclaró la garganta en el micrófono.

-Atención ciudadanos de Ponyville, tengo un aviso muy importante. Pero hay alguien que tiene la información de manera más completa.

La alcaldesa le cedió la palabra a la supervisora del escuadrón del clima local, una pegaso amarilla y de crin cían de nombre Raindrops, y que por alguna razón traía una baguette en una pezuña.

-Bien Ponyville, tengo malas noticias. Hubo un accidente en la fábrica del clima y se perdió la mayor parte de la reserva de nieve para este año. Debido a esto no habrá nevadas para Heart´s Warming Eve en esta ocasión, ya que la nieve que quedó será destinada al norte de Equestria, la temporada de esquí es una fuente de ingreso importante para esa región. Según los cálculos del personal de Cloudsdale podrán tener nieve lista para Ponyville a mediados de enero.

Hubo una serie de murmullos de desilusión y enojo, la alcaldesa tomó la palabra de nuevo.

-Bueno, esa fue la mala noticia, la buena noticia es que… ¡el Winter Wrap Up del año entrante será más sencillo!

La multitud de ponies no pronuncio ninguna palabra, la alcaldesa suspiró y continuó hablando.

-Bien, en otras noticias se gratificará a quien proporcione información de los sospechosos del accidente en la fabrica: una pegaso gris de crin amarilla, un terrestre café y de crin marrón y… ¿Botes de basura ambulantes con un destapa caños en frente y muy mala actitud?, ¿Quién escribió esto?

La multitud se dispersó, malhumorada y deprimida. Rainbow Dash bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Esto realmente apesta.

Applejack se ajustó el sombrero y asintió.

-Casi tan malo como encontrarse con toda la huerta plagada.

Twilight por su parte se rascó la barbilla por unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo, síganme.

Las tres yeguas se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Twilight rápidamente se encaminó al sótano. Ahí tenía una pequeña estantería con puertas de vidrio. En esta guardaba los libros demasiado únicos o valiosos como para permitir que el público general tuviera acceso a estos.

Seleccionó un tomo azul y tan rápidamente como lo permitían las frágiles y antiguas hojas comenzó a leerlo. Después de unos minutos sonrió triunfal.

-¡Esto es!

Applejack y Rainbow Dash se acercaron con curiosidad y observaron la misma página, había un diagrama con un copo de nieve y una escritura elegante pero difícil de leer.

-¿Qué es eso dulzura?

Twilight sonrió llena de emoción.

-Este es un libro de hechizos creados por la princesa Celestia, ya lo había leído hace muchos años pero jamás había podido conjurar ninguna magia, pero ahora que tengo más práctica creo que puedo hacer un intento.

Señaló la página escrita y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-Este hechizo es capaz de cubrir con una capa de nieve de tres codos una extensión de hasta cien parcelas, no es necesario que exista nieve anteriormente. Ingredientes: una zanahoria fresca, dos trozos de carbón puro, una medida de agua, un diamante azul puro mínimo catorce quilates.

Rainbow se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Qué son codos y parcelas?

Twilight cerró el libro.

-Son medidas de la época en que la agricultura era la actividad principal en toda Equestria, es una superficie mayor que Ponyville y una profundidad agradable. Applejack, ¿podrías pedirle a Carrot Top una zanahoria?, Rainbow, deben de tener carbón almacenado en la estación de trenes. Yo visitare a Rarity para pedirle un diamante. Nos veremos dentro de media hora en las faldas de la montaña, algo me dice que es mejor practicar este hechizo en un lugar abierto.

La pegaso y la terrestre asistieron y salieron en direcciones diferentes. Twilight se dirigió a la boutique de su amiga unicornio. Tal como lo había dicho Fluttershy Rarity se encontraba trabajando en un vestido y canturreaba distraídamente para sí misma cuando escuchó las campanillas de la puerta.

-Un momento por favor, estoy en la zona. Podre atenderle en cuanto terminé con estas aplicaciones de encaje.

-No hay problema Rarity, toma tu tiempo.

La unicornio blanca se giró y abrazó a su amiga.

-Buenos días Twilight, ¿Qué puedo hacer por mi princesa favorita en este maravilloso día?

Twilight bufó, un poco molesta por la insistencia de Rarity de recordarle que ahora era miembro de la realeza.

-Bien, como vi a Sweetie Belle en la reunión supongo que te habrás enterado de lo sucedido en Cloudsdale.

Rarity asintió.

-Terribles noticias en verdad, un Heart's Warming Eve sin nieve pierde mucho de su encanto.

-Bien, creo que he encontrado la solución en un libro, un hechizo para ser más exacta. Son necesarios varios ingredientes y vine a pedirte por favor que me regalaras una joya que es necesaria.

Rarity sonrió y se acomodó la crin.

-Sera un verdadero placer querida, ¿Qué necesitas?, ¿ópalos, rubíes, zafiros? pide y te será entregado.

-Solo es necesario un diamante azul puro de mínimo quince quilates, si no es mucha molestia.

La sonrisa de la modista desapareció inmediatamente.

-Oh cielos, de todas las cosas malas que podían pasar…

Un diván fue arrastrado de algún lugar de la boutique y colocado en la posición perfecta para que Rarity se desfalleciera cómodamente sobre él.

-…esta es ¡La! ¡Peor! ¡Cosa! ¡Posible!

Twilight suspiró y giró sus ojos.

-¿Ahora qué sucede?

-Estoy terriblemente mortificada, querida. Me temo que no tengo ningún diamante disponible, mucho menos uno azul de esa calidad. Los utilicé todos en el último conjunto para Sapphire Shores… una verdadera obra de arte en terciopelo negro, si me permites decírtelo.

-¿Es posible conseguir alguno?, ¿Qué tal en las montañas?

Rarity negó con la cabeza.

-Ese tipo de diamantes solo aparece en las profundidades de una montaña en específico en el país de las cebras. Podría pedir uno con mis proveedores, pero tardaría semanas en llegar. Lo siento mucho querida.

Twilight suspiró.

-Oh, entiendo… muchas gracias de todos modos.

Rarity se removió nerviosa.

-Realmente lo siento mucho, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

-No realmente, gracias de todos modos.

-Está bien, ¿podrías esperarme unos minutos por favor?, terminaré con esta creación y me gustaría salir un poco a tomar aire fresco.

Después de unos instantes la pareja de amigas abandonó la boutique, Rarity continuaba disculpándose profusamente por no tener el diamante necesario a la pezuña pero Twilight no le prestaba mucha atención. Realmente se sentía mal ya que había elevado las esperanzas de sus amigas y ahora tenía que darles la mala noticia.

Llegaron al lugar donde había quedado de reunirse con Rainbow y Applejack, las otras dos yeguas ya estaban ahí y se les habían unido Pinkie, que usaba un disfraz de reno que incluía una nariz roja brillante, y Fluttershy, que se encogía más de lo normal y presionaba un pequeño regalo contra su pecho.

Twilight les explicó la situación y Rarity procedió a disculparse de nuevo. El ánimo general del grupo decayó bastante excepto por Pinkie, que brincaba de un lado a otro en su extraño disfraz. Finalmente la curiosidad venció a Twilight.

-Muy bien Pinkie, ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿por qué estás disfrazada?

La pony rosada presionó su cara contra la de su amiga.

-¿No lo sabes?, pensé que lo sabías porque te gusta la historia y vives en una biblioteca y lees muchos libros y antes de tener amigos solo pasabas el tiempo con libros y le regalabas libros a Spike en su cumpleaños y de verdad de verdad te gustan los libros, y yo pensé "seguramente Twilight sabe de lo que estoy disfrazada", pero es como esa vez en Nightmare Night cuando nadie conocía tu disfraz y ayudaste a la princesa Luna para que todo mundo la aceptara y…

-¡Pinkie!

-Durante el gran invierno cuando el canciller Pudding Head guió a los refugiados ponies a que vivieran en Equestria se perdieron en una tormenta, una tribu de renos, comandados por un guerrero de nariz roja los guio a la seguridad, ¿no lo sabías?, ¿en serio no lo sabías?, yo creí que si lo sabrías porque te gusta la historia y vives en una…

Twilight puso una pezuña sobre los labios de Pinkie.

-Gracias Pinkie, investigaré mas al respecto cuando tenga tiempo.

Justo cuando Twilight estaba a punto de unirse al resto de sus amigas escuchó una voz que tarareaba alegremente. Spike apareció detrás de unos árboles, el gran saco había desaparecido y llevaba una gran joya azul en una de sus garras. El dragón notó la presencia de Twilight y le sonrió.

-Hey Twilight, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Trataba de lanzar un hechizo para conseguir que nevara sobre Ponyville pero me faltan componentes… ¿Qué es eso?

El dragón sonrió con orgullo y le mostró la joya.

-Un diamante azul puro de veinticinco quilates.

Twilight tomó la piedra preciosa con su magia.

-¿Qué?, ¡creí que eran imposibles de conseguir!

Spike volvió a sonreír.

-Así es, esos diamond dogs me pidieron muchas cosas para poder realizar el trueque.

Twilight comenzó a brincar de felicidad alrededor de Spike.

-¡Es perfecto!, ¡realmente es perfecto!

-¡Lo sé!, no puedo esperar a ver el rosto de Rarity cuando se lo regale en Heart's Warming Eve.

Twilight dejó de brincar y miró a Spike.

-¿Eso es lo que le piensas regalar a Rarity?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿sucede algo malo?

-No… nada, todo está perfectamente bien.

Spike gruñó, podía leer la desilusión en el rostro de Twilight perfectamente.

-Twilight…

-Está bien, está bien. El último componente para poder producir una nevada sobre Ponyville, es un diamante azul.

Spike frunció el seño.

-¿Es en serio?

Twilight asintió.

-Es lo único que nos hace falta. Es una lástima.

El dragón se lamió los labios.

-Entonces… si no te doy este diamante Ponyville no tendrá nieve para las fiestas.

Spike suspiró y miró el diamante en sus garras.

-Todos en Ponyville esperan una nevada, ¿verdad?

Twilight envolvió al dragón con un ala.

-No quiero forzarte a nada Spike, puedes quedarte con el diamante y regalárselo a Rarity como tenías planeado y nadie te reclamara por hacerlo.

Spike se lamio los labios, miró la joya entre sus garras, a Rarity platicando con el resto de sus amigas y finalmente el pueblo a la distancia.

-Si… si se lo doy a Rarity solo lo disfrutará ella y… y si te lo entrego todo el pueblo disfrutara de la nieve…

-Es tu decisión Spike, y cualquiera que tomes yo la respetaré y apoyaré.

El dragón suspiró y mirando en otra dirección le entregó el diamante a Twilight. La alicornio sonrió y abrazó a su asistente.

-Muchas gracias Spike, Rarity estará orgullosa de ti y sé que ella hubiera querido que entregaras el diamante. No te preocupes, te ayudaré a encontrar otro regalo para ella.

Spike se encogió de hombros.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, ya no hay nada digno de ella disponible en las tiendas.

-En cuanto terminemos con esto, Spike.

Twilight se acercó al grupo de amigas.

-Bien chicas, Spike nos consiguió el último ingrediente, ¿listas?

Las ponies se acercaron a Twilight, quien dio un último repaso a las instrucciones del hechizo mientras Rarity analizaba el diamante con un brillo en los ojos.

-Tienes que decirme donde conseguiste esta belleza, Spikey-Wikey.

El dragón dejó escapar un suspiro de desaliento que no pasó desapercibido por la modista, sin embargo antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas Twilight volvió a hablar.

-De acuerdo, un paso atrás, esto es magia de muy alto nivel.

Las ponies retrocedieron, dejando en el suelo los trozos de carbón, la zanahoria, un vaso con agua y el diamante. El cuerno de Twilight se iluminó, inicialmente con su resplandor purpura normal pero que rápidamente pasó a ser de color azul pálido.

En el suelo y teniendo como centro los materiales se formo un patrón brillante con la forma de un copo de nieve y finalmente hubo un destello enceguecedor de luz azul pálida.

Cuando las ponies y el dragón pudieron ver de nuevo se encontraron con una enorme escultura de un pony hecha de nieve tan grande como una casa, con ojos negros consistentes en dos gigantescas piezas de carbón. Hubo un silencio incrédulo durante varios minutos, finalmente roto por Applejack.

-Bueno, ciertamente es mucha nieve.

Twilight comenzó a releer el libro.

-No entiendo, hice exactamente lo que dice el hechizo.

Rarity tocó el pony con una pezuña, apreciando el realismo con el que estaba construido y maravillándose de que se pudiera mantener en pie sin desmoronarse.

-No te preocupes, Twilight querida. No es exactamente una nevada, pero definitivamente le dará a todo el pueblo algo que recordar este año.

Rainbow por su parte analizaba la escultura desde el aire.

-Creo que podríamos derrumbarlo y llevar la nieve a Ponyville, pero no es suficiente para cubrir todo el pueblo y… ¿Pinkie?, ¿qué haces?

La pony rosada había trepado hasta la cabeza de la escultura y llevaba un sombre de copa entre los dientes.

-No es un pony de nieve si no tiene un sombrero, ¿cierto?

Pinkie colocó el pequeño sombrero sobre la crin de nieve del pony, la escultura se sacudió y se vio rodeada de un momentáneo brillo azul. La sorpresa de los presentes aumentó cuando la enorme construcción comenzó a caminar lentamente, en dirección a Ponyville.

El pony de nieve se detuvo ante un grupo de arboles sin hojas, abrió la boca y descargó sobre estos una gran cantidad de nieve, antes de continuar avanzando derrumbando varios a su paso. Twilight fue la primera en recuperase de la sorpresa

-¡Esa es demasiada nieve y no tiene cuidado con los alrededores!, hay que detenerlo antes de que legue a Ponyville.

-¡Estoy en eso!- gritó a Rainbow Dash, lanzándose a toda velocidad con las pezuñas extendidas, golpeó con fuerza la cabeza del pony, pero se hundió en la nieva quedando visibles solamente sus cuartos traseros.

Applejack inmediatamente enlazó a su amiga pegaso y de un fuerte tirón la extrajo del cuerpo de nieve. Rainbow gruñó al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

-No tiene caso, es como golpear un… un… bueno, un enorme montón de nieve.

Twilight se giró hacia su asistente.

-¡Spike, haz algo!

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?

-¡Eres un dragón!

-¡Gracias por las noticias!, jamás me habría dado cuenta.

-¡Tu fuego!

Spike parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír avergonzado y salir corriendo en dirección del pony, en cuanto logró alcanzarlo tomó aire y descargó una llama verde contra una de las patas. La nieve se derritió pero rápidamente se congeló de nuevo.

Spike lo intentó un par de veces más antes de quedarse sin aliento y dejarse caer de espaldas.

Rarity y Twilight corrieron a levantarlo, la unicornio blanca se llevó una pezuña a la frente.

-¿Ahora que podremos hacer para salvar a Ponyville de ese gélido destino?

Pinkie brincó hacia ellas con rostro enojado.

-Sí, las nevadas deben ser divertidas, ¡eres un abusivo!

Pinkie hizo una bola de nieve y la lanzó contra el pony de nieve, la criatura se detuvo y giró la cabeza, clavando la mirada en la pony rozada. Abrió su enorme boca y lanzó un torrente de nieve en dirección de la pony pastelera.

Las tres ponies y el dragón reaccionaron rápidamente y lograron esquivar la nieve, el gigantesco pony giró el cuerpo entero y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Pinkie pie. Applejack se ajustó el sombrero.

-Bueno, ya sabemos cómo desviarlo, pero ¿Cómo detenemos una enorme estatua viviente?

Twilight sonrió cuando una idea se formó en su mente.

-¡Una estatua viviente!, eso es, es un golem, ¡un golem de nieve!, ¡solo tengo que cortar el flujo de magia!

Twilight emprendió el vuelo y se colocó a una distancia segura del golem, que continuaba persiguiendo lentamente a las ponies, cambiando su atención según estas le lanzaban bolas de nieve.

-Chicas, Spike, manténgalo distraído mientras le quito la magia.

El cuerno de Twilight brilló de nuevo, aunque la princesa Celestia no le había enseñado específicamente como crear golems si le enseñó como interrumpir los flujos de magia que los alimentaban y tenia buena práctica con el hechizo. Sin embargo algo no funciono y su hechizo no tuvo ningún efecto.

Twilight lo intentó un par de veces más, aumentando la potencia de su magia, pero sin ningún resultado. El golem estaba mejorando su puntería y seria cuestión de tiempo antes de que sepultara a alguna de sus amigas bajo una impenetrable capa de nieve.

Spike se removía nervioso a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede Twilight?, ¿porqué no se detiene?

-¡No lo se!, se supone que el hechizo es universal y efectivo contra todo tipo de golems, no entiendo que es lo que sucede.

-El hechizo no funcionara, el golem está diseñado para ser desactivado solo con un hechizo en especifico.

Twilight reconoció inmediatamente la voz y se sintió al mismo tiempo aliviada y avergonzada. A un lado suyo hubo un cálido resplandor y la princesa Celestia se materializó, mirando la situación con el seño fruncido.

-Lo… lo siento mucho princesa, creí que podría manejar un hechizo de esta magnitud.

-Y lo puedes hacer Twilight, es mas mi culpa por no describir exactamente qué es lo que hacia la magia. Ahora escúchame atentamente, el hechizo de desactivación es complicado y tienes que ejecutarlo antes del anochecer.

-Twilight inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Yo?, ¿Por qué no lo ejecuta usted?

La princesa del sol suspiró.

-Diseñé el golem para que fuera prácticamente indestructible y para que solo el mismo pony que lo creó sea capaz de desactivarlo.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?, ¿el golem es una especie de arma o…?

Rainbow Dash gritó mientras esquivaba un torrente de nieve por solo un par de milímetros.

-¿Podían dejar las preguntas para después?, ¡detengan esta cosa!

La princesa Celestia comenzó a indicarle a Twilight todos los diferentes pasos y medidas que deberían se seguirse para desactivar al golem. La cantidad de detalles y medidas extremadamente precisas la sorprendió y fácilmente le hizo sentir como si estuviera recibiendo instrucciones de cómo abrir una caja fuerte con los ojos cerrados.

El cuerno de Twilight se iluminó, pero nada sucedió. La princesa le puso una pezuña en el hombro.

-No, no, demasiado mana en el segundo verso, tienes que mantenerlo fijo y controlado antes de pasar al tercer verso, ahí es cuando tienes que subirlo.

Applejack estaba oculta detrás de una roca, con una bola de nieve tan grande como su cabeza en las pezuñas, la lanzo hacia arriba y con un rápido movimiento la pateo con sus pezuñas traseras, lanzándola contra el golem. Otro intento de Twilight fracasó.

-Demasiado rápido en el primer verso, es lento y con un compas, tienes que llevar el ritmo de manera adecuada.

En el pequeño lapso de tiempo Pinkie se había construido un castillo de nieve, había conseguido un casco y lanzaba una cantidad pasmosa de bolas de nieve a una velocidad increíble, sus brazos solo visibles como un borrón rozado, logrando desviar la atención de la criatura de Applejack.

-Relájate Twilight, el cuarto verso tiene que ser suave, melodioso.

Twilight se limpió el sudor de la frente.

-Esto es demasiado complicado.

La princesa le puso de nuevo la pezuña en los hombros.

-Tienes que darte prisa Twilight, tienes que…

Celestia miró nerviosa como el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte.

-Es… es demasiado tarde.

Twilight miró con miedo a los alrededores.

-¿Porque?, ¿qué pasa al anochecer?... ¿y si es tan importante detener a esa cosa antes de que sea de noche porque no alargó mas el día?

La princesa del sol miró nerviosa al golem de nieve, que continuaba avanzando lentamente.

-Lo que sucede es que…

El ambiente se llenó de un silbido que provenía de las alturas y Celestia se llevó una pezuña a la frente y suspiró. Algo se impactó en el suelo junto a ella y cuando el polvo se asentó los ponies pudieron ver a la princesa Luna de pie en un pequeño cráter.

-Veo que habéis vuelto a vuestras antiguas tácticas deshonestas, querida hermana.

-Luna, esto no es…

La princesa de la noche silenció a su hermana mayor con una pezuña.

-Guardad silencio, mi amada hermana, pues conozco perfectamente cómo lidiar con vuestra pérfida creación.

Luna dio un par de pasos en dirección al monstruo y su cuerno brilló con gran intensidad.

-¡Enfrentadme, engendro surgido de las congeladas profundidades del reino de los condenados!, ¡miradme bien, pues seré yo quien os envié de regreso a los abismos del tártaro!

Celestia se aclaró la garganta.

-Luna, esto realmente no es necesario, además de que el golem de nieve no viene del tártaro…

El golem de nieve se giró y rugió en dirección de Luna, que se mantenía firme. Dio un par de pasos y levantó una de sus gigantescas pezuñas, dispuesto a golpear a la princesa. En ese instante el ambiente se llenó de nuevo con el sonido de un objeto proveniente de las alturas.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera decir nada una enorme masa de color grisáceo se impactó sobre el monstruo y provocó una gran explosión, Celestia creó una cúpula mágica que protegió a Twilight y sus amigas de la onda expansiva que arrojo fragmentos de hielo y nieve a los alrededores.

Cuando el polvo se hubo asentado Celestia disolvió el escudo, lo que las ponies pudieron ver fue a la princesa Luna sonriendo con orgullo junto a un enorme cráter. Applejack se quitó el sombrero.

-Por la dentadura postiza de la abuela, ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Luna se inspeccionó una pezuña con un gesto despreocupado.

-Un cometa, un movimiento perfectamente legal en una pelea de nieve.

Todas las ponies y el dragón, excepto por Celestia y Twilight, exclamaron al unisonó.

-¿Peleas de nieve?

Twilight se rascó la barbilla con gesto pensativo.

-Bueno, un cometa está compuesto por pequeños cristales de hielo y fragmentos de roca, supongo que puede considerarse una bola de nieve.

La princesa de la noche se acercó con una sonrisa al grupo.

-Exactamente, mis tácticas son validas, no como las que utiliza mi apreciada hermana.

Celestia refunfuñó.

-Si el cometa es un movimiento legal entonces invocar al golem también lo es.

-Eso no es más que vuestro patético intento de justificar vuestras derrotas ante mi superioridad en los conflictos invernales.

La princesa del sol señaló a su hermana.

-Te recuerdo que yo he ganado mil ochocientas veinticuatro veces y tu solo mil ochocientas veintidós.

-Mil ochocientas veintitrés, la avalancha del año setecientos cincuenta y cinco debe ser considerada como victoria para mi persona.

-No si las dos perdimos el conocimiento.

La discusión continuó por varios minutos cuando repentinamente Twilight sintió algo frio y húmedo en su nariz.

-¿Nieve?, ¿pero cómo?

La princesa Luna dejó la discusión para mirar al cielo.

-Supongo que el impacto del cometa proyectó el cuerpo de hielo y nieve de la criatura hacia la atmosfera.

La nevada se intensificó y Rainbow le dio un golpe con el codo a Twilight.

-Pues cumpliste tu promesa. Hiciste nevar en Ponyville.

Al atardecer del día siguiente Twilight tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente desde el observatorio de la biblioteca. En las calles de Ponyville las familias paseaban, los potros jugaban y las parejas se acurrucaban, todos disfrutando de la sábana blanca que cubría el pequeño poblado.

Desde su posición divisó un pequeño dragón y su corazón se sintió apesadumbrado. Spike caminaba lentamente por las calles de Ponyville mirando al suelo, era demasiado tarde y en todo el día no había encontrado algo digno de Rarity. Peor aún, aunque encontrara algún regalo seguramente el poco dinero que tenia no sería suficiente para comprarlo.

Spike se sentó en una banca y se cubrió el rostro con las garras, justo en ese momento sintió algo suave que le envolvía el cuello. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que se trataba de una bufanda de un suave color rosa y con tres diamantes que conocía muy bien bordados en los extremos.

-Feliz Heart's Warming Eve, Spikey-Wikey, espero que no te moleste recibir tu regalo por adelantado.

-Ra… ¡Rarity!

-¿Puedo sentarme, querido?

Sin decir palabra Spike se movió a un lado. Rarity se sentó junto a él y por unos segundos nadie hablo, finalmente la unicornio rompió el silencio.

-Sabes Spike, Twilight me contó lo del diamante.

El dragón suspiró.

-Lo siento mucho Rarity, realmente quería entregártelo, y ahora no tengo ningún regalo para ti.

Spike se sobresaltó cuando Rarity lo abrasó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¡por supuesto que me diste un regalo!, de hecho le diste un regalo a todo el pueblo. ¡Mira todos esos rostros felices! Lo que hiciste fue muy desinteresado, mi pequeño caballero en brillantes escamas, y no lo voy a olvidar. ¿Qué te parece si ahora nos dirigimos a la fiesta en la biblioteca?, una dama nunca debe llegar tarde a una cita.

La unicornio y el dragón se alejaron tranquilamente, ninguno se dio cuenta de la pequeña pegaso amarilla que los miraba nerviosamente desde un callejón. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaban lo bastante lejos dejó escapar un suspiro, aliviada. Si sus dos amigos se hubieran quedado un par de minutos más hubieran arruinado su plan.

Su mirada pasó al regalo, durante todo el incidente con el golem de nieve había resultado bastante maltratado y no había tenido tiempo de cambiar el envoltorio, ocupada con proteger a sus animales de la inesperada nevada. Miró ahora en la dirección opuesta a la que se tenía que seguir para llegar a la biblioteca y se escondió en cuanto vi a un pony en específico.

Big Macintosh se dirigía a la biblioteca de Ponyville, Applejack había insistido en que se uniera a la pequeña fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en esta para celebrar la fecha. Realmente no tenía mucho interés, pero la seguridad de que cierta yegua estaría ahí lo ayudó a decidirse. Al ir pasando por un callejón algo llamó su atención.

-¿Fluttershy?

La pegaso salió lentamente de entre las sombras del callejón.

-Ho... Hola, Big Mac.

El gran corcel inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estabas escondida ahí?

Fluttershy miró al suelo.

-Te… te estaba esperando.

El corazón de Big Mac dio un pequeño salto, ella lo está esperando para verlo… a solas.

-E… ¿esperándome?

La pegaso cerró los ojos y extendió nerviosa el regalo.

-Qui... quiero darte esto, pero… pero no puedo hacerlo con todo mundo viéndome. Siento mucho su estado, si no lo quieres lo entiendo perfectamente.

Big Mac tomó con delicadeza el regalo y le sonrió a Fluttershy.

-Está bien Fluttershy, no importa mucho el aspecto del paquete.

Lo desenvolvió con tranquilidad y descubrió que había un pequeño pañuelo y un cojín alargado. Los miro con curiosidad por unos segundos antes de que Fluttershy hablara de nuevo.

-Es… es un pañuelo para que te limpies el sudor y… y el cojín lo puedes poner en tu collar para que no te lastime la piel cuando jalas algo con él. Siento mucho que no sean de alguna marca famosa, realmente quería regalarte algo pero los animales consumen todos mis bits y los tuve que tejer yo misma.

Big Macintosh sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Fluttershy. Pero que no tengo nada para ti, a menos que aceptes ir a fiesta de Twilight como mi acompañante.

Fluttershy se sonrojó hasta casi quedar tan roja como Big Mac, pero al mismo tiempo asintió enérgicamente. Ambos ponies se alejaron por la calle principal, disfrutando del paisaje invernal que Twilight y Spike habían regalado al pequeño poblado.


End file.
